A Long Awaited Reply
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Hinata wakes up in the hospital after the Pain fight, and Naruto comes to visit, confronting her about her confession. There is a lemon in this so please no young readers! I hope you enjoy : one-shot


Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, not without pain. Kiba was seated next to her hospital bed, watching her.  
"Kiba!" She exclaimed, her voice not working as well as she'd hoped.  
"Hinata." He smiled wide, pulling her into a hug.  
"Ouch, careful!" She giggled a little. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away. "Naruto! Where's Naruto?"  
"Naruto's fine." Kiba stated matter-of-factly.  
Hinata let a relieved breath out, her shoulders relaxing. "Where is he?"  
"And you expect me to know this why..?"  
Hinata rolled her eyes. "Smart-ass." She teased.  
"Hey it's the truth." He had somewhat of a point.  
Kiba moved next to her on the bed, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Hinata rested her head on his chest.  
"I love you, Kiba." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Love you too, Hina." He ruffled up her hair.  
"Hey, don't mess my hair up!" She pinched him.  
"You mean more than it already was?" He teased.  
She frowned. "Don't pout. It's unattractive on a woman your age."  
She scowled. "I'm only a couple months older than you!" she pinched his arm.  
"Ouch!" He glared at her.  
"Now look who's pouting." She stuck her tongue out.  
He rolled his eyes, shrugging. "I said it's unattractive on old people, I'm forever younger than you!"  
She growled, her eyes narrowing. She decided to change the subject. "So I take it Naruto defeated Pain?"  
"Yeah. He absolutely killed the guy. Like overkill." Kiba squinted an eye, raising his eyebrows.  
"..." Hinata frowned.  
"You look worried." Kiba observed.  
"I am. In his intense rage he lost control. I know it was to protect the village, but..." She trailed off.  
"See that's where you're wrong." Kiba shifted, looking at her dead on. "It was to protect YOU."  
Hinata's jaw dropped for a second before her shock turned into uncontrollable laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Kiba asked, annoyance and confusion dripping from his tongue.  
"That's...Just...Too..." She said in between laughs.  
"Too what?" Kiba yelled." She stopped giggling immediately, frightened by the sudden hostility in Kiba's tone.  
"Unrealistic." Hinata concluded.  
"How? You told him you loved him, and almost died protecting him."  
"I know, I was there..." Hinata's stomach lurched. When she'd finally confessed her love for Naruto, she was expecting to die. Now she had to worry about what he thought of her.  
Kiba laughed and shook his head. "And who's the smart-ass?"  
"Hinata?" Hinata practically jumped out of her own skin, and her face glowed red as she turned toward the door.  
"Naruto." She swayed, just about dying from embarrassment. "How much of that did you hear?" She squeaked.  
"Enough to know that Kiba's right." Naruto walked over, and Hinata backed up a bit. Her stomach was crawling and everything felt like it was tingling.  
"I'm leaving this yuck-fest." Kiba stood up and left the room.  
Normally Hinata would have slapped the hell out of Kiba, but this time she let it go. Mostly because she couldn't find her limbs enough to move.  
Naruto came even closer, grabbing Hinata's hips and pulling her to the edge of the bed, staring deeply into her pupil-less orbs.  
"Naruto." She gasped, averting her eyes when he took one hand and pushed her down, then set it next to her head. Her eyes went wider, and her cheeks burned. His face was right in front of hers. His eyes were so piercing, it was one of the few times she'd seen him so serious. She wiggled a bit, not knowing why she was trying to break free. All she knew was that she felt so shy and awkward and nervous but so happy all at the same time.  
"Hinata." He said her name with a slight growl, growing frustrated as he pushed her hip harder to keep her still. Her heart was racing so fast that she could feel it in her chest. His hand slid under her shirt, then stayed on her hip the same way, only now he was touching her bare skin. She shook a little, her breathing shallow. "Hinata look at me." Naruto ordered. She hadn't realized that she'd looked away until her eyes were back to his. "You've always believed in me. Even when no one else did, you were always there for me. I was a kid. I never noticed your affection. I still didn't until you straight up told me. Now that you say it, I suppose you never really tried to hide it. I was just so oblivious. I spent all those years admiring Sakura. She never even cared about me. She disliked me. The only time she really acknowledged me was when she requested I find Sasuke and bring him back to her. All that time wasted, when I had the most beautiful and kind girl in the entire village right in front of me." He smiled. "And now, telling you all of this, the only thing I can think is 'kiss her.'"  
"Oh." Was all she could get out, and shocked as she was, it was surprising she even said that much.  
"So..." She knew he was asking permission. His body language, his eyes- even his tone of voice. It all said so.  
She nodded, having waited for this moment what seemed like all her life. Hell, it was most of it.  
He leaned down slowly, staring into her eyes the entire time. His necklace hung down. He was wearing a black T-shirt. His headband wasn't on and he was sporting his orange and black pants. They both closed their eyes, and his lips met hers for the first time. He kissed her slowly, moving his hand around to her lower back. She put her hands into his hair. They sped up, and Naruto pulled on her back to hold her tighter against him. He pushed his tongue against her lips, and she parted them to grant him access. She met him halfway, their tongues dancing. He wrapped his arm completely around her lower back, picking her up and pushing her against the wall behind her bed. He was on his knees, his legs on either side of one of hers. His hand was back on her hip, the other one on her jaw. The door opened and both of them promptly pulled away. "Ohh...uhhh. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, smiling with his eyes shut.  
Hinata's face felt like it was on fire and Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, Kakashi Sansei"  
"It's no problem, really. I can leave." Kakashi turned away and began heading out.  
"No it's okay!" Hinata got out of bed and hugged Kakashi. He was surprised, and just stood there.  
She was so happy after Naruto kissed her that she felt like hugging everybody. "Thanks for visiting." She said before pulling out of the hug.  
"No problem. I'll just leave you two kids alone now. I see you're feeling better." He stepped out and Hinata giggled.  
"Wow, Hinata." Naruto smiled. "You're quite the kisser." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss before picking her up on his back.  
She blushed and laughed. "Naruto what are you doing?" She kicked but he wouldn't let her down. He carried her to the check-out center.  
"She's ready to check out, Mam! I'll take her home and watch over her!" He grinned widely.  
"Are you sure...?" The woman asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"100%!" He gave her a thumbs up.  
"Alright then, Naruto..." She signed Hinata's discharge papers.  
He set her down once they got outside and laced his fingers inside of hers.  
"Hinata?" Naruto asked, stopping and taking her other hand, too.  
She nodded quickly, telling him to go on.  
"Whatdya say we make it official?" He smiled, showing all of his teeth.  
She smiled back and nodded again. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You like ramen, right?"  
She said yes, and he took her hand again leading the way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Everyone stared as they walked by. Even Sakura cared enough to glance over.  
"Two bowls of ramen, please!" Naruto ordered and when they were finished he took Hinata back to his place. He sat on his bed and stared at her as she stood, not knowing what to do.  
"Naruto..." Her voice was timid. He went over to her, quickly pulling her shirt over her head. She blushed intensely as he gazed for a minute before pulling his own shirt off and slipping it down onto her. Now it was her turn to gape in awe. If she was honest with herself, she'd imagined Naruto shirtless a billion times. But it was never this good. She reached out and touched the seal which held the Nine-Tailed fox into his body. She looked at his muscles, his chest, his shoulders, his collar bones. It drove her nuts.  
He took his pants off, leaving him just in his boxers. Then he looked at her expectantly.  
"What..? I, um..." She started but he came over and pulled them off for her.  
"Don't worry, this isn't an attempt at getting in your pants. Just getting you ready for bed." He whispered before scooping her up and plopping down on his bed, Hinata in his lap.  
"I know." Hinata laughed, somehow a little disappointed. She knew that if it came down to it she'd be so shy that she wouldn't know what to do with herself, but she'd always pictured what it'd be like. She blushed at that.  
"Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked, looking down into her eyes.  
"Nothing!" She said quickly.  
"I would accept that, but 'nothing' isn't an answer to 'why?'" He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Her hand was so small compared to his it made him smile.  
"Why are you smiling?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"Nothing!" He mocked her, grinning.  
"Naruto." She pouted.  
"What?" He smiled wider, leaning in for a kiss. She felt his teeth against her lips. He pulled away, still looking as happy as ever.  
"I'm going to go brush my teeth." She grabbed the bag that she'd brought from the hospital and Naruto followed her into the bathroom, doing the same.  
Once they got back to bed he sat down before taking her wrist and her hip, and lifting her into his lap sideways. He wrapped her arm around his neck and held her against his chest protectively. She could hear his heartbeat. It was strong, like him. He scooted back to lean against the headboard and began stroking her hair. She closed her eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep when Naruto woke her.  
"I forgot to get a goodnight kiss!" He frowned.  
She giggled, leaning up and letting her lips press against his.  
"Mmm... Minty." He smiled against her lips again. She pulled away, scooting up a bit so that her face was resting in the crook of his neck. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, rubbing her back. His blankets smelled like him and he smelled amazing. She fell asleep the happiest she'd ever been.  
Hinata woke up to Naruto grunting and moaning in his sleep. He tossed and turned in a cold sweat.  
"Naruto." Hinata shook him awake. His eyes opened wide, glowing red. He looked scared. "Naruto it's okay." She began to be afraid. His breathing slowed and his eyes returned blue.  
"Hinata." He exhaled, his body relaxing. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" She set her hand on his bare chest.  
"I woke you up. I probably should have mentioned that I have nightmares a lot." He sighed, putting his hand on top of hers.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm just worried about you." Hinata kissed his cheek.  
He gave a half-smile.  
She stood up and went to his sink, wetting a rag and then crawling back onto his lap. She patted his forehead along with the rest of his face and neck.  
"I hate sleeping alone." He admitted to her, loneliness filling his eyes.  
"Me too." She agreed.  
He held her close, nuzzling her neck. "Thank you." He whispered.  
"For what?" Hinata's eyes shone.  
"For loving me all this time."  
"My pleasure." She gave a cheeky smile.

-

Naruto headed out to the flower shop the next morning.  
"Hey Ino." Naruto said without looking.  
"Naruto! Just the person I was needing to talk to!" Ino jumped over the counter and hugged him.  
Naruto wondered what the heck she was doing.  
"What do you want to know, Ino?" Naruto glared suspiciously.  
Sakura peeked her head over the counter.  
"I want to know what's going on between you and Hinata." She decided that cutting the crap would save her time and effort.  
"We're together, why?" He eyed Ino, not noticing Sakura.  
"Wow you must have really given up on Sakura then!" Ino said, not realizing how rude she was to say that.  
"I just moved on." He sighed, picking up a crème colored rose.  
"To easier things?" Ino assumed.  
"To better things." Naruto corrected. Sakura's rage boiled. "Now can I please buy this? I have to get back to Hinata."  
Ino sighed. "Just take it."  
"Cool, thanks." He put two dollars in the tip jar and then left. Sakura took a shortcut so he'd run into her.  
"Oh hey Sakura." Naruto said.  
"Hey Naruto." She batted her eyelashes.  
"Is something in your eye?" He asked.  
"No." She almost called him stupid but had to contain herself.  
"Oh well okay. I better get going." He headed past her.  
"Wait, Naruto!"  
He turned around. "Huh?"  
"You know I've always liked you, right?"  
"Sakura please don't do this." He rolled his eyes.  
"Do what? It's the truth! I'm over Sasuke! You've been here for me when he never was! I love you!" Sakura stepped closer to him.  
"Stop lying to yourself; that's all you're doing." He glared.  
"But I'm not! I love you, Naruto. You're gonna have to accept that."  
"I hate liars." Naruto spat, still glaring.  
"So you're saying you hate me now? Fine. But just believe me."  
"Sorry."  
"For what?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry that you're so desperate for attention you need to try and break Hinata and I up."  
"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
He yanked away, shoving her some in the process. "Yuck, Sakura! What the hell?"  
"Yuck? Why you little..." Sakura jumped up and tried to drop kick him on his head.  
He blocked it, tripping her, and by the time she got up he'd gone.  
Naruto stepped back into his apartment, noticing Hinata wasn't in bed. He set the rose down on the table when he heard the shower running. He opened the door, seeing as it was unlocked. He stripped down, stepping into the shower behind Hinata and wrapping his arms around her naked waist. She let out a humiliated scream, turning around in his arms. She looked down and then back up, her face turning as red as ever.  
"Naruto!" She screamed again, trying to get out of the shower. She was so embarrassed. She was naked right in front of him! And he could see everything!  
"Shhh." Naruto held her, breathing into her neck and running his hand from her side down her hip. She shivered. He was calming her body down a bit but she was still freaking out on the inside.  
"Naruto I can't!" She leaned out of the shower to grab a towel, wrapping it around herself.

-

Hinata ran from Naruto's in nothing but a towel. She was sad and confused and embarrassed all at once. She heard Naruto's footsteps a lot further behind her, and she sped up not noticing the person in front of her until she'd hit him straight on.  
"Hinata." Sasuke stared down at the naked girl. She blushed hard, scrambling for her towel. It had fallen in the dirt. She was about to pick it up when Sasuke covered her with the long white robe he'd been wearing.  
"Thank you, Sasuke-Kun." she bowed slightly.  
"It's been a while, Hinata. You've really grown up." He smirked.  
She blushed, not knowing what to do. "Th-thank you. You have too."  
"Hmph." Sasuke nodded, beginning to walk and waving once as a signal for her to follow him.  
"You know Naruto has been looking for you..." Hinata pointed out.  
Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Of course I know. Don't you think he'd have found me by now if I didn't? He was right on my trail so many times. And he didn't even know it."  
Hinata looked down, feeling terrible that Naruto'd wasted so much time.  
"So you're running from him?" Sasuke asked.  
"What makes you say that?" Hinata tilted her head.  
"Just a hunch. I was thinking maybe you saw that little kiss between him and Sakura earlier."  
"Ahh?" Hinata gasped, shaking her head. "It's not true!"  
"Is it not?" Sasuke raised a brow, his face content.  
"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. She heard him skid to a stop. "Sasuke...? SASUKE!" Naruto began to run again. Sasuke grabbed Hinata, holding her by the neck.  
"Step any closer and I'll snap her like a twig." Sasuke threatened.  
"Why would you do this?" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
"Like you haven't." Sasuke sneered.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I told her all about you and Sakura."  
"Me and Sakura...?" Naruto gave a confused look, before the realization hit him. "No..." He shook his head. "You didn't."  
"But I did." Sasuke grinned.  
"So it's true?" Hinata frowned, her stomach feeling sick.  
"I was gonna tell you. She kissed me but I pulled away and said 'yuck' so Sakura tried to kick me."  
"Is that really what happened? Sasuke asked, leering him on.  
"Yes. Hinata, I swear to you, that's 100% the truth." Naruto gave a thumbs up.  
Hinata smiled, knowing he wouldn't lie.  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
"I want Hinata. I came here for Sakura but Hinata's just so much... Better." Sasuke smirked again. Hinata blushed shyly.  
"Hinata! Are you really getting flattered by this guy?" Naruto's mouth hung open.  
"Why wouldn't she? I can protect her better than you can."  
"That's why you have your hands around her throat?" Naruto threw back.  
Sasuke let go of her. "There."  
Hinata ran to Naruto. "I'm sorry." She said.  
"For what?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.  
"Everything that happened back there. I just got scared..."  
"Hinata." Naruto put his hand under Hinata's chin, lifting her face up to his. "You don't ever have to be sorry for something like that. It was my fault."  
She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.  
When they looked back over, Sasuke'd disappeared.

-

Naruto had been out for three months searching for any sign of Sasuke. The worst part of it all was that Hinata had no idea when he would return, or if he would return for that matter. No- she couldn't let herself think like that. It hurt too much. Her and Kiba had already pledged that if they weren't married by 30 they'd marry each other. And as much as she loved Kiba, him being her best friend and all, she still wished to be with Naruto.  
"Hinata, did you hear the news?" Ino asked.  
"What?" Hinata asked. Usually anything Ino found exciting was nothing worth listening to.  
"Naruto's back in town!"  
Hinata jumped up, her eyes wide. It was time... She'd been planning it since he'd gone. She would do it.

She let herself into Naruto's apartment using the extra key he gave her, and stripped down to her lavender underwear. She lit candles and put some lotion on, shutting the lights off when she heard him coming up the stairs.  
She laid down in his bed on her side, trying to ignore the nervousness that was taking over her whole body. She heard the key go into the lock, and the door knob began to turn. Naruto stepped inside, dropping his suit case by the closet and then seeing Hinata.  
"Woah, Hinata!" Naruto jumped, then scrambled to regain his composure. He walked over to the bed. "What's all this for?" He asked.  
She blushed hard, covering herself with the blanket. "Sorry, I just... I thought you'd like it."  
"Oh I do, don't get me wrong!" He scratched the back of his head, and she saw proof that he did. He moved the blanket, climbing on top of her. "So does this mean..?"  
"Yes." Hinata nodded.  
Naruto gently kissed her lips, running his hand from her back down to her hip. She unzipped his jacket, sliding it off as the kiss grew more passionate. He stood up and slid off his pants while leaning over to avoid pulling away.  
This time she was the one to begin using her tongue, and the taste of his mouth was almost too good for her to go on. She put her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs and chest. Hinata then took his shirt over his head, sliding it off and feeling his broad, hard shoulders. She rubbed them as they kissed, and when they stopped for a second she stared down at his stomach, tracing the lines of the Nine-Tailed seal with her fingers. Naruto frowned obviously while he watched, shame crossing his face. She glanced up when she sensed his mood change.  
"Naruto?" He met her eyes cautiously, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about him. Everyone already thought he was an abomination. He couldn't have Hinata thinking that of him, too.  
"Hn." Naruto said from his throat, withdrawing his eyes.  
"You're not a monster like you think you are."  
He met her eyes again, the surprise taking over his disgruntled expression.  
"I am. Everyone knows it's true. Including you."  
She pulled his face closer to hers, their eyes burning into each other.  
"I never thought such a thing. Even when people warned me to stay away from you, I wanted to be your friend. You are the most kind-hearted person I've ever met. You are going to make the best Hokage someday, and you'll prove everyone who ever doubted you wrong. You're the complete opposite of a monster. It's because of the Nine-Tailed beast inside of you that you've been able to protect the ones you love so very many times. I believe in you more than I've ever believed in anyone. I always have."  
Naruto grunted with surprise, and Hinata saw the water in his eyes reflecting the small amount of moonlight in the room. He smiled, and a tear fell down his face.  
"Hinata." He kissed her on the forehead, stroking her back. "Why didn't I notice you so long ago?"  
She grinned. "You tell me."  
He took her hand, placing it on his chest and closing his eyes, just letting himself relax. She would have closed hers too if she wasn't too busy staring at him. She leaned over and kissed him, feeling his heartbeat speed up.  
When she pulled back he opened his bright blue eyes and she felt like he was taking a gaze into her soul.  
"Hinata?" He said softly, almost shamefully.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
He averted his eyes for a moment before he regained his composure and looked straight at her more confident than ever.  
"Is that offer still on the table?"  
It took her a split second to realize what he was talking about. She then fiercely nodded her head. She was on her knees, her legs spread out behind her.  
Naruto took a few seconds to examine her. She had a busty frame, but she was skinny at the same time. Her stomach was nothing but flat and she had wide hips. Her body was very curvaceous and in Naruto's opinion- very sexy.  
He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her roughly for the first time.  
His hands were on her lower back, and they were slipping lower by the second. Hers were entangled in his hair. He took his headband off, leaving him only wearing boxers and the necklace Lady Tsunade'd given him. Naruto took her off his lap, pushing her onto her back and then quickly returning his mouth to hers. He unlatched her bra and Hinata blushed wildly, covering the centers of her chest with her arms. Naruto pulled her arms apart and put them above her head, kissing her lips, then her jaw, and all the way down to the bottom of her stomach, sending chills up her spine. He kissed back up and their tongues met again. He pushed up against her, and she could feel it between her legs. He did it over and over again, teasing her until she asked for more.  
"Naruto..." Hinata was shaking from desire, every part of her body wanting- no, _needing_ all of him.  
He chuckled, pulling her underwear off as she blushed more, embarrassed but excited. "What?" He winked. He then went down and kissed her inner-thigh, his tongue trailing upwards.  
"Naruto!" Hinata crawled back to avoid what he was about to do.  
"What?" Naruto was serious this time. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just don't want to do... THAT." She looked down at her lap, grabbing the blankets to cover herself.  
"Don't worry about it." He kissed her softly, pulling the blankets out of the way. "But it'll happen someday." Naruto winked again.  
She giggled pulling the blanket back. He took it again, holding her arms at her sides and staring at her body.  
"Hinata, you are beautiful." She gave a closed-lip smile, putting her hand on the side of his face. She ran her fingers over the lines on his cheek. His skin was so soft. With Naruto's hands on her hips, he was thinking the same thing about hers.  
He reached down to rub her inner-thigh, sending a tingling sensation to her stomach.  
He slid off his boxers and warmed her up with his hand, being slow and gentle. Both of their breathing grew heavy as their interactions got more intense, and soon enough they were both ready.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, staring at her, ready for any sign she wasn't.  
And she knew he'd stop if she said no. She knew he'd go on acting like she wasn't a tease. But the thing was; she was sure. She was absolutely positive. She looked him dead-straight in the eyes and nodded firmly. "Yes." She said.  
He nodded back, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he took both of her hands and held them.  
"Don't tense up, or it'll hurt worse." He warned her.  
She nodded again, closing her eyes.  
And then he pushed. It burned terribly. She let out a pain-filled moan as he kept pushing, trying to be gentle but not able to go any lighter while still making progress.  
"I'm so sorry, Hinata." He grunted, pulling out of her. "Are you still sure?" He frowned.  
"Yes." She kissed him once more, and relaxed her entire body. She felt him in once again but it hurt a little bit less. After a few minutes of almost unbearable pain they were speeding up. One of his hands moved from hers to her hip, her newly-freed hand grasping the back of his neck. It started to feel good- really good. They both moaned several times, and after a while longer they climaxed together. They laid down next to each other, and he held her tight. She felt an even deeper attachment to him than she already had before.  
"That was my first time." She admitted to him.  
"I know. It was mine, too." His voice sounded raspy but content, and she couldn't help but grin. She had taken Naruto Uzumaki's virginity. No one else would ever be able to say that. Not only that, but Naruto Uzumaki had taken HER virginity. No one else would ever have hers, either. And that was exactly the way she wanted it.  
"Hinata?" Naruto whispered, tracing shapes onto her hip bone.  
"Yes, Naruto?" She asked.  
"I love you back."  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, so she turned away from him.  
"What's wrong?" He frowned, worry spreading itself across his face.  
"I'm just happy. I've been wanting to hear that for the better part of ten years." She kissed him again.  
"You might have heard it a long time ago if you'd have told me how you felt." He smirked.  
"I made it so obvious!" Hinata argued.  
"That you did. But I'm a boy, and boys don't take hints very well."  
She giggled. "I'll remember that next time."  
"Next time?" He scowled. "NOOO!" He pulled her tight against him. "You're mine no one else can have you."  
Hinata smiled at how protective he got. "I know I was just playing." She ran her fingers through his smooth hair. She sat up, finding her bra and underwear then beginning to put them on.  
"Nooo." Naruto whined, taking them from her. "I like you naked." He growled playfully, biting her ear.  
She grabbed them back, sliding them on. She was hooking her bra when Naruto put his shirt and boxers back on.  
"No." Hinata complained.  
"What?" Naruto stuck his tongue out.  
"At least not your shirt..." Hinata frowned.  
"Then at least not your bra." He tried to bargain.  
"Not a fair deal. We can both be in our underwear."  
"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin. "Fine."  
He pulled the shirt over his head and unhooked her bra, taking his shirt and putting it on her once her bra was off. He laid down behind her, setting one arm under her head, kissing her jaw and wrapping his other arm around her waist.  
"I like you in my shirt." He whispered before yawning.  
She smiled, rubbing the soft fabric.  
"We should do this more often." Naruto said slowly before drifting off to sleep.  
"Agreed." Hinata mouthed.


End file.
